How Cutter Cursed Connor Temple
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Connor's having some bad luck ... a lot of some. Taking place in Series 3, it's March 3rd and Connor has decided his day has been cursed by the number 3. Did Cutter pass down this unlucky number or is Connor just paranoid? Please R&R! Also has pre-relationship Conby, and Series 3 ARC team!
1. The Unlucky Number Three

**Disclaimer: Impossible Pictures owns Primeval and it's characters, no copyright intended.**

**A/N: This is just a silly three-shot, the situation and reasoning of it all will become a little more serious later on. Other chapters in progress, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Good Mornin', Professor." Connor heard behind him, his class was over and all the students were gone with only Connor picking up his scattered things and the Substitute stacking his papers. He greeted someone behind him and Connor turned around, wearing his jacket with silly campaign buttons and half zipped zipper to see Professor Cutter - the actual professor of the class.

"Good is it? Hm. Where is everyone?" Cutter asked, the Substitute laughed.

"They left." Cutter looked at him with not much expression, and the Substitute laughed again. "The class is over."

"Is it?" Cutter looked around, his eyes catching Connor as he watched them chat. "Well- I'll make it next week."

"I'm sure you will, Professor." The Substitute said, hiding his smile. "You're later than usual, Cutter. What's going on today?" Cutter sighed. He rubbed his brow and straightened the bag on his shoulder.

"Threes, Stephen." The Substitute named Stephen gave a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, today's the third." Stephen realized. Cutter looked down at his watch and said he had somewhere to be. He rushed out of the classroom and the Substitute just shook his head.

Connor was curious what the Professor meant, but he shrugged it off, just amazed that dropping all of his things was the source to him finally seeing his idle, Professor Nick Cutter.

* * *

Connor closed the door behind him and walked into the flat that he didn't even live in at the moment. He came to the couches and flopped down, letting out a massive sigh.

"Good morning!" Abby stood in the kitchen feeding Rex when she heard Connor come in from his date. He knew that if he planned it at any other time later that day work would have gotten in the way. When she looked over at Connor she regrettably knew what it meant.

Abby skipped to where he was and leaned over the arm of the white couch, giving a silly expression. Connor smiled at her.

"Didn't go so well?" She asked, Connor scooted over on the couch and shook his head. "What a bother, I thought she would be that right kind of person."

"Isn't she **_your _**friend?" Abby slid in the couch beside him and shrugged.

"Suppose not anymore." Connor chuckled and turned to face her.

"You don't need to do that. She was nice about it and all that."

"She bluntly dumped you?"

"Yeah. She said something about how I was more of a friend type." Abby hissed out a 'ouch' and took his hand and squeezed it.

"She wasn't really your type anyway." Connor snorted and forced a smile.

"She was more or a friend type, yeah?" Abby laughed.

"Yeah." They sat there quiet, a little awkward between them since Abby asked Connor to move out – and now the fact that she was okay with Connor going out with one of her friends. They'd both been a little hostile to the other dating since the whole Caroline thing happened, so it was a little odd. The only reason she really was okay with it was because she knew this girl and she knew she'd dump Connor after the first date. It seemed harsh, but Connor was set on going out with her and Abby knew this girls type. It was the bulky jerks who hit on her and every other woman 24/7- not the skinny, down to earth, attractive geek that looked at you and you only.

"Oi, what day is it?" Abby had to think about that for a second.

"Third, I think." She finally figured out.

"It's what?"

"The third. Why?"

"Isn't it March?" Connor asked panicked. Abby looked at him and nodded, highly confused. "That explains everything, doesn't it?" Connor mumbled to himself. Abby stared at him, a little worried, and he stood up. "Tell Danny I'm not coming in today." Abby scoffed, thinking he was joking, but Connor looked at her serious.

"Connor, Lester just gave us the day off for-"

"Abby, this is life or death, isn't it? I can't risk it."

"Risk what, Connor?" She said with a bit if a laugh. Connor sighed.

"You know how Cutter hated threes?"

"Yeah. He hated it when we asked to celebrate his 33 birthday. He just stayed cooped up in his house all day."

"And remember that an anomaly opened and a raptor chased Cutter? Almost killing him?" Abby hated remembering back to such bad stories of Cutter, but she nodded and Connor went on. "Three was Cutter's unlucky number." Abby laughed and Connor stared at her. Abby stood up and felt his head.

"Are you well?" She teased him, Connor rolled his eyes.

"Abby, I'm serious!"

"I know that's why I'm worried! Connor, you can't be serious-"

"Cutter died on the third." Abby paused. "He was 33 and he died on the third of however long that's been..." Abby knew his little fear was ridiculous, but she couldn't argue. Connor was stressing over more than just a number.

"Okay." Abby answered with a gentle voice.

"Okay you believe me or okay on the date?"

"Both. If you believe that this number was a cursed number of Cutter or something than I believe it. But what does it have to do with you?"

"I think..." Connor sighed once again. Knowing how ridiculous it was for him to even say it. "I think Cutter passed it down to me." Abby tried to not laugh, but Connor could still hence the forced down smile that begged to show. She nodded but before either could speak their phones rang.

"Another anomaly." Abby said as she stared at the cell in her hand. Connor looked up and with begging eyes and she answered.

"Yeah?" Connor's phone stopped ringing. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Sarah- hey could you- oh... Wow, okay. We'll be right there." She hung up and Connor groaned. "I'm sorry, Conn- Danny said he needs you for some science reason, words exactly."

"Just my luck." Connor gritted his teeth and grabbed his anomaly detector. "You ready?" Abby grabbed her purse and tucked her phone in her pocket and they were off. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The team all met at public London Park; a small anomaly opened up in a tree and scared a few parents. Connor and Abby met up with everyone else and Abby was pulled over to see the creature tracks, hoping she could tell what it was, and Connor came to Danny.

"Yo," Danny turned and slapped Connor on the shoulder.

"Connor, good that you're here."

"Yeah..." Connor mouthed an 'ow' and rubbed his neck, Danny shoved a computer in front of him and Connor stared at the screen.

"Here. It's messing up." Danny told him.

"I was told to make sure I hurry because your video game froze?"

"What?" Danny looked at the screen. "That's ... No I was playing it when the entire thing just froze on me."

"That's nice, Danny. I'm a fan of Animal Farm, too. " Danny ignored him and went on.

"Listen, mate, I'm no good with computers like you are. Try to fix it, eh?"

"Why is this important to the mission?" Connor questioned, Danny gave him a put out look and explained.

"Because the creature was spotted and Becker shot it with a tracker, but the tracker is only hooked up to this computer."

"Oh." Connor grabbed the laptop and sat down with it, Danny heard someone call his name so he sighed.

"Let me know when you fix it, thanks mate." Danny walked off and Connor sat on the back of the truck and pressed a few buttons. Finally he just pressed down he power button but the entire computer started to glitch and something popped up saying "Error!"

"No, no, no- don't do this-!" The computer crashed to a black screen. The lights that flickered went out and he could smell something burning. "Lovely." Connor pounced off the truck bed and walked out of the enclosed set up they had for the equipment. He strolled out where the team was with an affronted appearance when his head turned to see Abby hissing his name.

"Wha'?" he asked, Abby shushed him and pointed towards the rear of him but gestured not to look. Connor took a large gulp and he turned his head to see a Microraptor, in spite of what Abby warned. Its small body sat in the tree behind him- it stared at Connor like he was a big tasty piece of dinosaur to feast on.

Connor looked at Abby, silently screaming her name. She told him to remain calm so Connor tried, but before he could even take a deep breath the small flying carnivore swooped down at Connor, trying to attack him from the skull. "Danny!" Connor yelled as he jolted away as fast as he could. The Microraptor took at all angels and Connor was starting to think there was more than one. It slashed at his back, ripping his clothes. It jumped on his head, cutting his scalp with his claws. The Microraptor flew off once more and Connor looked around with wide eyes, cornered in a garden – praying that the team had some kind of plan other than him being bate. He heard the creature, stirring around in the leaves of the high trees. Connor breathed in deep – the creature leaped out of the branches and Connor fell to the ground in surprise. The Microraptor scratched at his face and showed its teeth, ready to go for a bite of the flesh.

"Danny!"

* * *

"Good morning!" Sarah smiled at them as they all came in the ARC. Abby greeted her and Connor groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what people keep calling it." Connor griped at her choice of words, Sarah looked at Abby and she rolled her eyes.

"Long story." Abby answered and Sarah gave an 'ohh'.

"And the short?" she probed.

"Connor's decided he's cursed." Sarah laughed at that silly thought. She then looked at Connor as he tried to figure out how to open the spout of the coffee pot – which then spit out coffee to his face, burning wherever the splatters landed.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow…" he got a rag and Sarah looked back with a smile.

"I could see that."

"Not just any curse though, he thinks it's threes." Abby clarified.

"Threes?"

"Cutter had this thing …" Sarah then came to a realization of where it was coming from. They all knew that Cutter's death had been three months from this very day – and Connor knew too. "He always said that his unlucky number was three and bad things happened on the third… It was silly, I don't think Cutter even fully believed it, but Connor is now determined that today will be his death."

"Because it's the third?"

"March third." Sarah laughed and watched as Connor finally got a cup of coffee, happy with himself when a scientist came over and walked right into him. The coffee he had prepared poured all down his yellow jacket and Connor growled. The scientist apologized but Connor was too occupied with his clothes and scolding skin. Abby went over to help and Sarah watched, starting to wonder if Connor's little theory was true.

"What happened?" Becker asked, coming beside Sarah.

"Someone rammed into Connor and he poured coffee all over his clothes."

"Eesh. That must hurt the wounds." Sarah looked at him confused.

"What wounds?"

"Oh, a Microraptor attacked Connor today. I stunned it just in time… He's lucky to be here. Course, when is Connor not lucky to be alive?" Sarah chuckled and Becker looked at her, seeing she wasn't laughing at his comment.

"What's funny?"

"Just how accurate Cutter always seems to be even when he's not around anymore." Sarah walked off and Becker didn't understand where she was coming from, but shrugged it off and walked to hand them a mop - helping clean up the mess to the start of a very messy day.


	2. Three Drunken Men and a Little Anomaly

**Disclaimer: I write Primeval for the fun of writing but I sadly do not own the show or it's characters. No copyright intended. **

**A/N: Comes to a bit of a cliff hanger in the end, sorry 'bout that! And because of this chapter I'm changing the story to K+. Please R&R! Thank you!**

* * *

Connor leaned back in his chair that sat in front of the ADD. The screen was still and he was exhausted. It had been a long morning.

Connor rested his eyes, his chair leaning back further and further, but not enough to fall. Connor had flipped this chair over before to know where the limit it has in leaning. His mind drifted when suddenly he felt a pull from behind and the seat under him rolled off the floor and into the air, causing Connor to fall on his back and hit his head against the concrete.

"Arghoooww!" Connor yelled in pain.

"Oo, sorry 'bout that, Connor. You shouldn't lean so far back next time." Connor could hear Danny's voice. He was in agony from a throbbing head and aching back, not to mention the sore chest from the burn and all the cuts he had from the Microraptor. Connor looked above him to see Danny standing with his arms crossed

"Yeah, thanks for the pointer, mate." Connor said, trying not to be short - really trying. Danny reached down and helped Connor up from the ground, Connor wearing completely different clothes now from the set of shirts and pants he had when he crashed here for a few days.

"Is your head all right?" Danny wondered. Connor ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his head.

"It could be better. I might have a slight-" Danny handed him is laptop, stopping Connor in mid-sentence.

"You crashed my laptop." Danny accused.

"You just crushed my head into the concrete! I think we're 'bout even!" Danny laughed and shoved the laptop in Connor's hands.

"Fix it, or buy a new one - your choice."

"Oi, it was broken before I even touched it!"

"You know, you're right. I'm not being fair, am I?"

"You could stand to be a little more on the fair side, yeah."

"Yeah, you're right. No, your job is to convince Lester that I need a new one. Great idea, mate. What would we do without you?" Danny slapped his shoulder and started off. "Good luck!"

A Connor rubbed his sore shoulder from all the slaps they've gotten in the past few days. He sighed and looked in Lester's office. He didn't look to grumpy today, maybe now would be best.

Connor gently knocked on Lester's glass office door, Lester's head turned up and he sighed.

"How can I help you now, Connor?" Lester asked, regretting that even paid attention to his presence.

"I, eh… You see Danny, he would- sorta. It's not important, well, but in many ways it is- you know how is. But if you can't- it would be great-"

"Connor, when you are speaking one ounce of English please inform me, until then – shut up." Connor sat down at his desk and looked at all the pictures and paperwork.

"See you got work … and stuff." Connor commented. Lester looked up at him with narrowed eyes and held in his growl.

"Yes, because I actually do work when I arrive to **_work_**. Though I tend to think I'm the only one." Lester griped and Connor leaned back in the chair.

"That's cool. Very … inspirational."

"Connor, why are you bothering me? If this has anything to do about the flat, I don't want to know."

"No, no… no this has nothin' to do about us being flat ma-" Lester leaned over the desk and glared.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Connor." Connor nodded, looking as scared as a cat. Usually Connor would like to think he was the dog and Lester the cat, but at that moment he knew better. Lester could always manage to put some sense in that mind of his.

"Danny needs a new computer." He spit out, not realizing how easy it was. Lester looked back up and folded his hands on the desk.

"And why didn't Danny come to me about this?"

"I don't know – I ain't much for asking the questions when he threatens ya, am I?" Lester rolled his eyes, looking out and seeing Danny.

"Quin… At least I know he's still scared of me." Lester looked over at Connor lounging in his seat. "Nice to know some people still are." Connor messed with Lester's trinkets on the desk, making one level back and forth – filling his attention with one little decoration piece. "Please stop." Lester groaned.

"Oh, right." Connor pulled away and sat up straight. "So, can ya?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Can you … Ya know, with the computer." Lester rubbed his brow and growled.

"Why would I buy Quin a computer, Connor? I don't owe him anything."

"It's for anomalies and … you know, stuff. Don't you have a company computer you can give him or somethin'?" Connor bade and Lester just sighed.

"Why do you care so much, Connor?"

"Well… I didn't – but he sorts thinks I … I broke it. I hardly even touched it! But … everything I touch today seems to break." The trinket Lester had sitting on his desk fell to pieces, Lester glared at him and Connor looked completely dumb founded. He shook his head and went back to topic. "Can he please at least just have one until I can fix his?" Lester looked at him, thinking hard about it. Connor leaned over on the desk, folding his hands under his chin and looking up at him. "Please?"

"Oh, all right." Lester gave in, Connor grinned.

"Thanks, mate-" Lester eyed him and Connor cleared his throat. "… Thank you, Lester."

"If Quin breaks that one, or **_you_** break it, then I am no longer responsible for an unpaid company computer, understand?" Connor nodded and smiled, leaving the office with a leap in his step. He walked out and looked over at Abby in the lab. He could see her through the lab window, watching her as she watered her beloved plants and listened to her music. Abby's eyes drifted up, catching Connor stare – Connor slightly blushed and looked down. Abby smiled to herself, he looked back up and their smiles gestured toward each other until Danny came over to Connor, causing him to break their stare.

"So, how'd it go?" Danny asked. Connor looked at him confused. "Lester. You just talked to him, I saw-!"

"Oh, yeah – course. He said you could have a company computer 'till I fixed yours." Danny smiled and thanked him, Connor dodging the pat on his back and gave sigh of relief. His head turned and he saw Abby's head quickly looking down, Connor gave a chuckle through his nose and walked for the ADD. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he was thinking.

Connor jumped down the steps and walked into the main ARC center right as the Anomaly Detector went off, sirens bursting through the speakers and causing Connor to cringe. "Lovely." He said to himself. Abby, Danny and Sarah came running in and looked at Connor.

"Where is it?" Sarah asked. Connor ran up to the monitors, hitting a few keys to make an address pop up on the screen.

"Voila." Connor mumbled. "Looks like … - that's not good."

"What?" Abby asked.

"It's opened in a middle of a pub." Connor informed.

"Oh…. Hell." Becker said as he came in the room. "Let's get moving people! We don't have all day!" Abby, Danny and Sarah walked off. Connor stood there staring at the monitor and glared it. "Temple, you too!" Connor grabbed his jacket and moaned. Connor changed his mind, he knew today was going to be just as lovely as this morning was.

* * *

The anomaly detector rang off the hand held. Connor looked ahead and told Abby to stop, she slammed her breaks - causing Connor to hit his head on the side and they found the car in front of public pub. People were stacked out of the doors and windows, drinking and laughing and being nowhere near sober.

"Sunday." Abby stated, Connor tried to keep him thoughts positive and took a deep breath in. "You sure this is the one?"

"It says we're directly on it." Connor looked back down at the device.

"All right then, let's go in." Abby and Connor grabbed their things and came out of the car. Behind them Becker's army vehicle was parked where he was pulling out the weapons.

"Any reports on the anomaly yet?" Danny asked as he came behind Becker.

"None." Becker replied. "It must have opened in the back of the building, maybe an alley."

"Right, okay charging in with guns isn't the best of ideas, right?" Danny started. "So Becker, you and your men take the back, check for the anomaly. Connor, Abby, we'll walk in the main door – see why it's so crowded. Did Sarah stay behind?"

"She said she needed to work on some things," Abby answered. "Besides, she's not much for drunken, sweaty men." Danny nodded and tucked his gun behind his back.

"Well then, let's do this." Danny gave an excited smile and walked for the door, Becker organized his men and Connor and Abby followed behind Danny. As they walked to the door they could hear the crowd of people cheering, Danny and Connor gave each other a suspicious look and Abby looked at the time.

"It's too early for a game." Abby alleged.

"Yeah, you're right." Danny pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"Eh, eh! Bit hasty, yeah?" Connor pushed down the gun, Danny lowered his weapon and Abby went in first. She looked around but there were so many people she couldn't see what they were cheering about. She squeezed herself in the pub, Connor and Danny behind her, and Danny shoved his way through crowd. Connor looked over the heads of everyone and his eyes grew big; Abby was peering over on her toes.

"Abs," he said and she looked at him worried.

"What is it? What are they gawking over?"

"Call Becker, tell him we need them. Fast." Abby got out her phone and dialed.

Danny made his way to the front of the hoard and growled. What a perfect situation to have to clear up. An anomaly sat in the middle of the room, drunken men of all sorts coming to the big, glowing light and bringing something metal, and letting go. Every time an object flew through it the crowd roared, like it was some game. Danny scratched the back of his head and stood in front of the next man to let something dangerously fly straight through to any possible era. The man grunted.

"Have to wait your term, lad." Danny gave a laugh and pulled out his gun, the whole building gasped and kept an eerie silent.

"What just happened?" Abby asked in a whisper.

"Danny just showed his gun." he answered as the entire pub started to back to its noisy manner.

"Oh, so Danny's sticking to his brilliant strategies I see." Abby remarked, Connor laughed.

"You'd think he could just tell them a man eating creature was to come through it and they would have the same reactions."

"There would probably be a whole lot more panic." Connor smiled when suddenly he felt someone jerk his arm and he twisted around - facing a tall, large build, half way sober man with a scowl.

"You know what that thing is?" The man drew him close, clutching his shirt and breathing a heavy scent of alcohol on his face.

"I ... There's... - No idea." Connor lied. Abby came beside the man and spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you put him down?" Abby voiced, but the man threw Connor to the ground and neared Abby, eyeing her figure and giving a smirk.

"Your friend," the man spoke to Connor as he brought himself to his feet. "I bet you'd hate to see her hurt … or worse." Abby glared back at the man and he reached for her cheek.

"Oi," Connor pulled the man back to face him. "Don't touch her." The man didn't like Connor's tone and boldness; it meant he wasn't afraid of him, which made him angry.

"All right." The man walked back to Connor and gripped his fist. "Then I'll _**hit**_ you." The man swung his right arm straight to Connor's face, hinting him in the side of his face. Connor fell back to the ground and whimpered an 'ow'. He lay on the ground holding his swelling face, Abby watched as the men by the anomaly went back to throwing objects through the portal.

"Connor, you okay?" She asked, her eyes searching for Danny.

"Yeah, '_Connor_'. Are you feeling okay?" The man taunted him, Connor groaned and lifted himself back to his feet, giving a scowl.

"That all you got? Doesn't hurt a bit."

"Connor, let's just go-" Abby tried to insist but the man grasped her wrist and looked her in the eyes.

"Keep her out of this, yeah?" Connor asked, afraid if he did much then he'd get her hurt.

"How much cash you gettin' paid for that thing?" The man questioned as he pointed to the anomaly, but Abby looked behind him and smiled.

"Not near enough." Danny raised his voice, pointing the gun straight to the man's temple. The man looked around and let go of Abby's arm. She slid over to Connor, looking at his face and Danny dealt with the large, over demanding man.

"Today really isn't your day, is it?" Abby swiped her hand over the blistering, swelled up bruise.

Connor laughed. "I guess I could say I've had worse, couldn't I?" Abby smiled and they both turned to see Becker storming in the room.

"I want everyone in this building out, right now! No arguing or you get a gun pointed to your head!" The smart people went straight for the door, huddling out of the rather small pub. Danny was still dealing with the punk who punched Connor and Becker appointed the men and some woman out the door. "These are government orders, people! Get to moving!" Becker yelled to the men still gathered around the anomaly.

"Don't you hear that?" One of the men asked, Connor and Abby gave each other a look and walked closer to the anomaly to hear sounds of raptors. But these squeaked and hissed, like they were smaller and more of them.

"Everyone, why don't we move away from the big shiny light thing!" Connor shouted, the men looked at him and scoffed.

"Move it or your flesh is going to be-" Abby was cut off to see a Microraptor surging out of the anomaly, attacking a man to the ground and killing him in seconds.

"Bloody hell!" One man screeched as his friend was torn to bits. Connor took two men and Abby took the others, they dragged the stumbling men to the door but before they could more started scattering out of the variance.

"Becker! Now would be a good time for those weapons you love!" Danny yelled at him, Becker rushed into the building with his men and aimed his gun at the little, bat like creatures. Tranquilizing one after another but more still scurried about the pub. They were rapid and crazed, they attacked any person in sight and sliced their skin with their small, sharp claws - Becker was having trouble keeping up with them.

"What are those things!?" The man with a gun to his head panicked. Danny looked at him with a glare and answered.

"Microraptors."


	3. Third Chapters a Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval and it's characters, no copyright intended.**

**A/N: This ****_third _****chapter is the last one! It starts off right where Chapter Two ended. Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

* * *

"They're what?" Danny's eyes looked at the anomaly; they needed the locking device. He brought down the gun and looked at the drunken, scared, jerk of a guy.

"They're what's going to rip you to shreds if we don't get him outa here!" Becker told them. He was right of course, Danny pushed him hastily out of the pub and Connor and Abby followed behind with the men. They shut the door with Becker and his men inside and they all sighed in relief.

"You think they'll be okay in there?" Abby asked.

"We've left them in a building with worse." Danny said. "Like Connor." Abby and Danny laughed and Connor just grimaced at them. "You know we're only teasing you, mate. -Hey we need a solider to bring a locking device in there ASAP!" Danny pounded his back and walked off telling the soldiers what to do. Connor rolled his eyes, no use in even saying 'ow'. He walked over to the car and came to Danny's computer that he promised to fix. It was a stubborn little booger and Danny kept pestering him about it because the company computer didn't have all those personal settings he needed.

Connor came to the car and tripped on the curve, hitting his swollen face on the car door. He growled and picked up the computer. Finally! All his tricks were starting to work at last! The computer was turning on.

"Connor! Sarah just called, she said there have been attacks- bodies found of a small creature ripping the person the pieces." Danny informed him.

"Another Microraptor?" Abby asked, they chatted but Connor's mind went somewhere else. The computer came up at last and Connor looked down. The tracker, it was blinking.

"Danny!" Connor called him. He and Abby came over and Connor showed them the laptop.

"You fixed it! Great job-"

"Look at the tracker, Danny." Connor instructed him "It's headed this way."

"What? How is that possible? We killed that thing." Danny said concerned and baffled.

"Maybe that was just the things mate. You killed it..." Connor supposed.

"So it's coming to find its pack." Abby finished for him; Danny pulled up his gun and glanced at the laptop's screen.

"It's close. We need to get some of Becker's men out here- fast."

"How could we possibly open that door, though?" Abby wondered, Danny sighed.

"We open it and hope to god Becker's killed all of those little monsters." Connor gawped up, Danny and Abby turned to see what Connor was staring at and saw **_three_** crawling Microraptor's sitting on the roof of the pub, hissing and screeching at them – preparing to attack. "Or, plan B, we shoot these things back where they belong."

"The fact that we can't open the pub without letting the others out still comes to be a problem, Danny!" Abby reminded, directing her firearm in front of her.

"Oh, the anomalies an idea! I was just thinking we could put these things back to hell, where they belong."

"These creatures are demons!?" one of the drunken men bellowed a cry and ran away, their eyes watched as he ran down the empty road and Danny shrugged.

"One less to protect."

"Shouldn't we make sure he doesn't go tell the News and all that?" Connor alleged.

"Probably." Danny smirked. "But he's too drunk for anyone to believe him. Now let's shoot ourselves some demons!"

"I guess they are from the early Cretaceous." Connor put away the computer and cocked a gun, targeting the creatures. "From what I've seen, it's pretty near to being hell, yeah?" Abby looked at them and sighed.

"Fine, but only if they try to kill us, eh?" Abby asked.

"What do you think they're going to do? Ask to be our friends and hope we have some food for them?" Danny shouted, Connor shushed them both and they looked to them jumping off the roofs and into the grass. Two of them attempted to attack the plastered, clumsy men but the few of Becker's men protected them. The third one came to the door; it looked and found no way of getting through so it turned back to Abby, Danny and Connor. The Microraptor shrieked out a high pitch cry and hissed at the three of them as they cornered it.

"Which one of us shoots first?" Connor probed.

"You've got the tranqu gun, Connor, you shoot."

"I don't have it, you got it!" Connor argued and Abby looked at him puzzled.

"No I didn't…?"

"Someone just shoot the bloody thing for god's sake!" Danny ordered but Abby pushed Connor's gun down.

"Don't shoot it, it's not attacking. It's scared, it just wants his family." She protested. Danny growled and looked at Abby, Connor kept his eyes on the Microraptor and saw as it no longer cowered but prowled closer to them.

"Abby-" Connor started to say, but being on the other end of Abby the creature pounced toward him and knocked him to the ground.

"Connor!" Abby yelled in surprise, the creature scratched at his abdomen and clawed at his legs, gripping to his body. Abby pointed her gun to the creature, but before she could shoot a Tranquilizer shot right into Connor's leg, he screamed a howl of pain and kicked the Microraptor off him. The creature was shot down by the soldier and Danny looked up to see one of the frivolous men with a shaky hand holding the missing Tranquilizer.

Abby kneeled over Connor, his sight became quickly blurry and he was out before he could speak. Abby cupped his cheek and pulled the round out of his leg. "He's out cold." Abby told Danny.

"Will he be okay?" the drunken man asked. "I didn't mean to! I didn't … I'm sorry!" Becker's men took him aside as another ARC team pulled up; this team was to handle the rumors and gossip of it all.

"He's going to take a while to explain this all to." Danny stated as he knelt down beside them. "_Will_ he be all right?"

"Yeah. I was shot by one before – I had a splitting headache and ached everywhere for a while, but I was okay. Connor hurt more than I did."

"Connor tranqued you, didn't he?"

"Of course." Abby smiled, Danny laughed and stood up; helping her up with him.

"Sounds like Becker's done shooting, must have gotten them all." He looked down at his watch and gave a whistle. "Three o'clock – let's get out of here."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Three, why?" Abby gave a chuckle and just shook her head.

"No reason."

* * *

Connor's eyes flickered open and the light of the sun passed through the window. He bent his neck to the side, every bit of him in pain, and he saw Abby smiling face as she drove. He gave a moan as he felt a pain shoot through his leg and Abby quickly looked over at him.

"Awake, huh?" she laughed. Connor sat up, the light killing his head.

"I'm so sorry." He said and she governed a brief look of confusion and then looked back to the road.

"You didn't do anything, Conn."

"No, no I'm sorry for that time when I shot you with the Tranquilizer." Abby snorted and Connor tried to smile. "Gah, did it hurt this bad?"

"Likely worse, mine was for a Velociraptor." Connor sighed and looked out the window.

"Where are we headed?"

"The ARC, but the traffic is crazy. I hate Sunday's, too many daft, drunk people on the roads."

"I love Sunday's." Connor smiled. "But not for that reason- and this Sunday isn't a particularly a good one, is it?"

"No, s'pose not." Abby snickered and looked down at the clock. "This day has passed by pretty quickly at least."

"Maybe for you." Connor moved around in the seat, enduring the pain when his eyes caught the time. "It's three thirty three?"

"What? What's wrong?-" In an abrupt crash Connor and Abby were jerked back – another car colliding straight into them. Their car cranked backwards, the front of the vehicle smashed and tipping it to its side. Their car rolled off the road and landed on its top, the other vehicle completely totaled. Connor managed to stay conscious during the crash, though from the tranquilizer he was dizzy and not all there.

"Abby?" he looked over, she was knocked out. Her head had been hit; blood dripped across her forehead and Connor reached for her arm. "Abs? Abby, wake up." Surprisingly he wasn't stuck so he pulled his legs to the ceiling of the car and looked out, seeing feet put of the crumpled window. Connor brought his tingling, sore legs in and kicked them out, getting the door to open on his side.

Connor crawled out of the door and saw the two other cars a part of the crash. They were still up on the road where Connor and Abby's vehicle has rolled down into the gutter.

"Connor," Connor crooked his head. His eyes sought of a man he never thought it was possible to see again and tripped back.

"Cu- Cutter?"

"Are you okay, son?" Cutter laid his hand on Connor shoulder, Connor knew this must be the sedative still pumping in his system, and the crash on top of it. But he still couldn't help but want to believe he was really there. "Connor? Are you all right?" Connor started to feel light headed. The accident was starting to get to him, feeling a sharp pain in his side he saw blood on his hand and his surroundings started to spin.

"I'm … I need to sit down." Connor sat on the grass, completely losing thought and power over his mind.

"Connor, it's all up to you."

"Wha'?" Connor looked at Cutter, eyeing this figure that was starting to become more blurry than anything else.

"It's all up to you now, Connor. I believe in you." And Connor blacked out. He remembered nothing else but a siren, Danny's voice, then Becker's, and that was it. Everything was dark, silent and emptiness until he heard a voice that made his eyes open.

"Conn?" Connor squinted, the bright light of the sun hurting his eyes. Seeing Abby hover over him made him smile, she smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. "'Bout time you woke up." She mumbled to him. Abby pulled away and helped him up, seeing that he was lying in an ambulance.

"Why aren't we moving?" he questioned.

"There were worse injuries. The other vehicles weren't government, sadly, so the cars were more prone to being vulnerable in the crash." She brushed her hand over the scrape on his head. "The other ambulances made them to be their main objective."

"Are you okay? You were unconscious…?"

"Just a bump, no real injuries – are you feeling well? They gave you some water to wash out the narcotics."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could be better, but I'm fine." Connor looked out, seeing the door of the ambulance open. Becker was talking to the paramedics and Danny was standing outside the vehicle.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Better. We don't have to go to the hospital, do we? I really hate hospitals."

"Connor, it's probably best-" Abby tried to speak but Connor gripped her hand and looked both of them in the eyes.

"Please, we can get checked up at the ARC – I just … I really hate hospitals." Abby looked at Danny, she knew why he hated hospitals and she understood. She'd been there for some rocky times in her life as well. Danny gave in and shrugged.

"Why not? You've had a hell of a day already." Abby smiled, Connor slapped the side of Danny's arm.

"Thanks, mate." Danny nodded and walked off, rubbing his arm from the harsh smack. Abby scooted off the ambulance and landed on her feet, Connor sat on the edge and looked out. They were bringing someone else to the parked ambulance, the guy looked fine – he was probably just in shock. Connor grunted and made his way off, hitting his feet to the ground. Abby helped him out of the way and they saw Danny speaking with a paramedic.

"C'mon." They heard a voice beside them; they looked to see Sarah with compassion and a soothing voice there for them. "The paramedic said you could leave. Let's go home."

"Lester wants us back at the ARC." Becker told them as he approached.

"Course he does." Connor rolled his eyes.

"We both should get checked out before we go to sleep tonight, anyway." Abby reminded, Connor nodded and they followed Sarah to the car.

Connor's dreading and anxiety had passed now, the day had been long and painful – but yet, he had a feeling the worst was over. They slowly slid into the car, both aching but happy that the day was almost over. Sarah jokingly asked them how their day was and they drove to the ARC, mentioning every detail of Connor's horrible curse.

* * *

Connor sat in his swivel chair; he leaned back, hands folded in his lap, and he gazed at the motionless monitors. He had a black eye on the right of his face and cuts from broken glass that had bandages over them, he had a splintering headache that was finally starting to fade and shivering spine as the air vents blew down his back.

Abby walked up behind him, Connor was too fixed on whatever his thoughts pondered on to hear her. She grabbed another chair and slid beside him, she caught his attention and he looked at her and smiled.

"What'd they say?" he asked, Abby let out a wrathful exhale and folded her legs up in the seat.

"Minor concussion, they said I probably shouldn't go to sleep tonight, just in case." Connor nodded. "I don't see that happening." He laughed and looked at the time. It was amazing how long they'd been there now.

"We can watch a movie, your choice. Drink cups and cups of coffee, maybe a monster. I'll make sure you don't fall asleep." Abby cackled.

"Sounds good." They sat there in silence for a bit, both dwelling on the fact that Connor didn't live there anymore. She knew Lester hated it when Connor came in late, and he hated being yelled by Lester, but Connor didn't care. "You okay?" she asked him, noticing how out of it he was. Connor looked at her and gave a hazed nod.

"Long day and all." He answered. Abby agreed with him but knew it was more than just being tired.

"Seems Cutter really did pass down that curse of his." Abby cut her eyes to him but he made no expression – just stared at the monitors.

"Yeah."

"Connor," she said, he turned his head to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course, what is it?" Abby breathed in and twisted her chair to face him.

"Is this unlucky number really just all about a curse?" Connor laughed to himself and looked at her in the eyes.

"Doesn't really seem like it, does it?" Abby shook her head. Connor sighed and looked down at his hands. "I saw Cutter after the crash."

"You what?" Abby said lost, Connor smiled at her reaction.

"I banged my head and that sedative was still in my system. I saw him, he was as real as Lester's wife, but he was there." Abby tried not to laugh at Connor's comment of Lester and just squeezed his hand.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah." Connor looked up at her again. "He said it was all up to me, and when I thought about it … I realized why all this has happened to me today."

"What do you mean?"

"Cutter died three months from today." Connor started explaining. "I guess that number… it got stuck in my head… Cutter hated that number, yeah? - I guess I was just trying to cope with the reality of Cutter being gone that I … I put in my head that, when he told me that everything was on me, it meant everything; even a silly cursed number." Abby nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"I'm not saying three is your cursed number, but Connor – you didn't make the things that happened today, happen today. None of it was your fault."

"I know, but the idea of thinking it was all because of an unlucky number …" Connor snickered. "It's a bit silly, isn't it?"

Abby smiled. "Yeah, suppose it is." She saw the time and groaned. "God, I want to sleep."

"What about that movie then?" Connor placed his feet under him and started to stand up, hearing something break. Abby looked down to see a laptop broken from his weight – on the top of it had stamped "ARC".

"Never gave it back to Lester, huh?" she asked, he flopped back in his seat and made no noise. He was now numb to accidents.

"Think Lester will remember Danny borrowed it?" she shrugged, he sighed and kicked it under the ADD. Connor and Abby sat there for a moment, he was afraid if he got up he'd break something else. They both finally stood up, ready to go to Abby's flat, when the alarm for an anomaly went off; lighting up the entire building.

"Another one!" Sarah ran in, seeing the address pop up on the screen.

"Looks like it opened in some abandoned Fun Park!" Becker shouted, Sarah grabbed her things and ran out with Becker. Danny rushed in, seeing Abby and Connor just standing there.

"Leia, Chewbacca! You too, c'mon!" Danny demanded and barged out. Abby and Connor smiled at each other, Connor grabbed his jacket and tossed her hers. They hassled out of the building, in pain from head to toe, going to work for a new, fresh day. March fourth.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's all of How Cutter Cursed Connor Temple. I hope you liked it, I ask to please Review - even if you don't have an account you can still tell me what you thought. Thanks so much! I'll be posting some new stories soon. Sick Day is up soon!**_


End file.
